films_in_mindfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ for Grand Theft Auto: V
How does the movie end? The film ends with Thoar Luenell becoming a famous celebrity after the death of Al Capano, but that day he leaves his wife, Evey, in the car to have a meeting with someone who turns out to be Alastor Capone, the youngest brother of the dead Al Capone. Alastor warns Luenell that due to Capano's death Evey is in danger. He runs to his car to find Evey dead in the car with a single gunshot-wound in the head. He sees Earl leaving the parking lot, and the car explodes by a bomb, confirming Evey's death and destroying Luenell's legacy. Luenell is last shown screaming next to his exploded car. A shot of Liberty City reveals that the Capano family continues to be operative with Alastor Capone leading the industry. After the credits, we see a table surrounded by businessmen with Alastor leading the conversation. Is there going to be a sequel? Not really clear, Take Two Interactive and Rockstar North expressed their interest into doing a sequel or prequel to the Capano family, "Yeah, it could be interesting to see how Grand Theft Auto V's villain came to life, I mean we never had their appearance in any other GTA movie, it could be interesting and a sequel is also good." What happened to Thoar Luenell after the end? The anwser is currently unknown, but two possibly things: * After the death of his wife, his legacy was destroyed and continued his life to the organized crime. * He continued his fight against the Capano family personal, but the credits scene is quite obscene that Alastor has everything under control. What's up with CJ? After the events of GTA: San Andreas, Carl CJ Johnson became a very rich businessman in Liberty City using his involvement in the car garage in San Fierro, his casino-ties to The Four Dragons Casino and the owner of a toy store in San Fierro and being the manager of the rapper Madd Dogg. Also at the end of Grand Theft Auto: IV, a poster was shown of a rich CJ being the sponsor of a sport-business industry. In GTA: V it was revealed that Thoar Luenell had ties to CJ's company and CJ offered him protection having the experience of the organized crime. At the end, having protected Luenell with the mercenaries until the end, he and some of the company-workers attempt to kill Al Capano, but CJ's hand was beaten with a baseball bat and then shot three times, ultimately killing him. Who or what is Angel Fish? Angel Fish is a coke dealer working for Al Capano, who was killed during the drug deal at the beginning of the movie. Does Earl The Hitman work for the Capano's? No, Earl The Hitman does not work for the Capano's. Earl The Hitman is a contract killer who regulary does jobs for the Capano family. As Earl says often: "They Give Me The Job, But I'm Still The Boss!" This refers to that the Capano family does not have power for him. Who is the director? The official director for Grand Theft Auto: V is Rockstar San Diego. Originally, Take Two Interactive was gonna direct the film, but his ideas were to continue the GTA: IV story. Also the script didn't contain the premise that was promised to fans, so Take Two Interactive left the direction-chair and become one of the producers. ﻿